Blood and Chocolate Continued
by Crazyarmywife
Summary: Vivian struggles to accept her destiny and keep her pack safe. How will she survive a plot from someone out to destroy her when it is someone close to her.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel and Vivian had been running all night, chasing each other, hunting and just enjoying being with one another in their wolf forms. It was almost sunrise when they finally were exhausted and curled up next to the river side by side. After a short rest they both sensed it was time to go back and they knew a talk was needed between them.

After changing back and crawling into her window she made sure the door was locked before turning to the man that was to be her leader and her mate if she accepted. That scared her in ways she had never admitted out loud to anyone but knew that time was coming.

With Adian it had been different because she had known he would never be able to over power her and he had always been so gentle with her she never felt fear. With Gabriel, it was different, he was a dominate man and she did not know him well. As children they had played together and she had thought been friends but as they got older he had pulled away and started hanging out with his age mates as she had done also. He was still around and she had heard her father say the he was training Gabriel to one day lead the pack because he had so much potential and loved the pack before hisself. Which meant this was who her father had wanted her to choose as a mate. He had proven that the night of the fire because only him and Bucky had helped her father in getting those trapped out of the inn.

"What are you thinking about Vivie?" He asked and she sighed sitting next to her wall where the mural was. Parts of it was blotted out already but the picture of her main pack was still there. She missed them more than anyone realizes.

"So much, mainly about my father, you, the pack. I know you all want me to just accept you and act like all is well. But in truth it has been far from well for so long I am not even sure what it feels like anymore, or where to even start." She told him and he nodded dropping his large frame down next to hers and instantly smelling the fear in her which made him sad. He never wanted her to fear him but that seemed to be the dominate emotion anytime he was around.

"What have I done to make you fear me so much, you have to know I will only ever protect you, always have." He told her and she nodded and slid to the side to look at his sad intense blue eyes and she shivered in response to the emotions she saw. He always seemed so harsh and untouchable but ever since last night she could see the softer man under the mask of alpha and understood more then he thought. She to hid behind her bold independence.

"It's not you, it's any man really just you seem to be the only one to notice it. Something happened right before the fire that is hard for me to let my guard down." She told him and he tensed because of what popped into his mind.

"Is that why you stopped hanging around the five and distanced your self from the pack?" He asked her and she sighed pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Partly, I felt like it was my fault that the fire happened and that so many died, if I would have just told my father what was going on and how out of control the five and Axel was becoming maybe it would not have happened. After we moved I just did not feel I could be around them anymore. They got so many killed including my father." She tried to explain to him and he nodded thinking back to that night.

"It won't ever happen again Vivie. I promise as your pack leader I will keep those remaining safe, but that requires trust from everyone. We also need a strong queen to help me rule. But before we talk about that tell me what happened to you. I want to help you and protect you even if your able to protect your self." Gabriel told her and she looked back to the wall and glanced over all those missing now from her life.

"Late one night about a week before Axel killed that girl him and Rafe showed up at my window wanting me to sneak out with them. It was just them two which I should have found weird but I would have done anything that Axel asked of me and Rafe thought I was his so I went. We roamed around playing in the woods, I didn't reliaze how close to town we were until I heard a girl scream. I had caught a rabbit and lost the boys. I ran as fast as I could to see what was going on. Some how I just knew it was the boys. They had snuck up on the girl, same one Axcel had killed a week later, while she was coming home from somewhere and scared her. I bit them both and pulled them into the woods where they changed back laughing. I was so angry that I changed back and hit Axel across the jaw." She took a breath to steady her self because even though she knew they were both dead and could not hurt her again that night will always induce fear in her.

Gabriel seeing this slid closer to her and held his arms open praying to the goddess she would accept his comfort and strength. He smiled a bit when she simply leaned into him and let him hold her in his strong arms. He felt a bit of her fear go and she started talking again.

"His eyes flashed so red and I have never known true fear before or since then. It was so quick after that. He backhanded me and sent me flying into a tree and I remember hitting my head and seeing nothing but darkness. He then grabbed me by the neck chocking me as he pulled me under him. He told Rafe to hold my arms down and Rafe did. I had been hitting and clawing at his arms I guess. I don't remember it but later I saw the bloody marks. He told me he was going to teach me my place in our world, underneath a male. I fought with all I had as I felt his hand touching me. I was trying to change, to put on our strength but it seemed my body would not listen no matter what. He was pawing at me and cutting me with his claws while he bit me across my neck and chest. I remember hearing Rafe laughing and telling him to save him a bite or two and knew that he would not protect me"she was telling him as tears poured from her eyes and she buried into his arms tighter.

"I am not sure what happened after that but I know when he went to enter me I snapped and changed faster than I ever have. I fought them both with all I had never letting either mount me. Then I ran as fast as I could home, by the time I got back I was tired and bleeding from all over. They had not held back and I have no doubt Axel would have killed me if he could have got to me. I stayed home locked in my dad and moms rooms scared to even come out to eat. I refused to tell my dad what happened because I did not want him to hate me for putting myself in that position nor him kill the boys. I was scared to even make a decision because up to that point they had not been very good ones. Finally mom came to me and told me to get over it and if I would have just picked a mate that would have never happened. She had heard talk around the pack that both boys had been in a fight and put it together. She sent me back to my room and that was that. What she didn't know was dad would sleep under my window all night to keep me safe and help me sleep other wise I would not because of fear or bad dreams." She told him and he was glad both boys were already dead because he would love to show them the fear she had went through.

"Vivie, I promise nothing will happen like that ever again to you. I would never pressure you into anything and if you choose to be my mate we would take it at your pace. You would always be in control" he told her holding her to him as she cried. She had not known she had needed to tell someone about that night until she finished but some how she did feel better than before.

"Why would you still want me, why me?"

"I told you last night and I will tell you everyday until you believe me. I want you because your so incredible, your brave, strong, passionate, loyal, smart, and beautiful. You love our pack and would always do right by them. You could make the hard decisions our people need made to pull us through this mess we are In and pull us together once again."

Taking a breath he started again " I can't tell you I love you yet because we do not know each other well enough but I can promise to take care of you and protect you. We can learn each other and someday I hope love each other more than we love anything else in the world. I want you for my mate for life, not just until someone stronger comes along." He told her and she stared into his blue eyes for a long time thinking over his words before coming to a decision.

"Did you sleep with my mom or Astrid, because both seemed very possessive of you?" She asked him needing all the facts before she could think of anything else.

"No, not for the lack of trying on their parts but I always made it clear to your mom I only wanted you and never did I acknowledge Astrid. I guess I should have set them straight but I thought being grown women they would act like it. It was not even me they were really fighting over but the position of power. All the times I was here with your mom was pack business only. There has only been two women in my life that I have ever been with and both are dead now." He told her and her heart ached for him because she felt his pain and loss.

"If I accept you as my mate and take on the queen position what about the pack rules of anew queen if she can beat the old one, you said you want me for life but pack law is different? How do you plan on giving me time at getting to know you when if I accept you we must mate and produce a pup within a year?" She asked finally getting to some of the bigger questions.

"Well my little wolf princess I have found a way around recent law that is why I pushed for an ordeal. It is our most ancient pack rites and by that I can say we need to get back more to the old ways to ensure our survival and to make a stronger pack as ours has suffered to much already the last few years. Your father taught me all he knew and with the help of Aunt Persia, I have formed new pack laws to be enacted by us. I have them at home wrote down for you to read but in our point right now it would allow the oldest pack laws which mean our line would become ruler unless we die and our child is not of age at which time an ordeal would be called. We mate for life because I could never give all my heart and energy to lose it if another bitch felt it her right to take that place. It also says that we have three years to produce a pup and one every two until we have at least three. If we have multi pups then we are finished unless we choose to have more. It also states that the alpha's shall court and co rule for six months before any form of commitment is made to give them both a chance to adjust to ruling and to get to know one another." He told her and she knew her head was spinning with all the new information.

"This is all old law accepted by all our people?" She asked shocked a bit.

"Yes, about two hundred years or so ago when our people first came here the leader, as the story is told, was in love with one sister but since she was the younger had to mate the older meaning they could never be together. Their father loved his daughters more than anything and wanted them to be happy so made the ruling that if she could oust her sister in battle she could take her place and this started the new ways we have followed. Wolves are meant to mate for life and the packs who follow the old ways instead of new are larger, happier and more stable than those like ours. I want that for our pack so I feel this is the best way to do that. A new start with old laws." He told her and she could hear and see the passion in his voice and body. He truly believed this.

"Can I see the new laws, do you think our pack will accept it or me. I am just now 17?" She asked because again these were important issues to be addressed.

"If you accept queen we can make them accept the laws because we are alpha. Will it all be easy I don't think so. Some like your mom and her age mates are not going to like changing back to the old ways because it will mean more responsibility instead of our youth raising them selves. Look at the five they had little to no supervision and now they are wild and trouble makers. We have to nip this now or our pack is doomed to die out. As far as accepting you I don't think it will be an issue, your princess already and was eventually expected to step up to queen when your parents were to old. You might have to use teeth a few times but I have faith in you and will always back your claim." He told her and she leaned back into his side, she did feel safe with him and oddly was able to relax while thinking instead of being on guard.

Gabriel seeing her yawn and knowing it had been a long night and now morning knew they needed to rest and eat something. "Why don't we rest for a bit and then we can go get something to eat and finish our talk." He told her before lifting her up and setting her on her bed before stepping back not wanting to scare her.

"What about you? Where are you going to be?" She asked realizing she didn't really want him to leave her yet. It was weird but he made her feel safe again, like her father use to.

"Right here Vivie, I will change into my fur an sleep on the floor." He told her and smiled back at her when she nodded with a small smile before laying down closing her beautiful green eyes. He shifted and curled up on a pile of her clothes and watched over her as she slept, drifting in and out of a light sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late afternoon before the sounds of Esme pounding on the door woke them. Gabriel with a deep growl and a sigh from Vivian. "Vivian, are coming out today. You need to just accept that your freaky and move on. Your being a jerk!" Esme had yelled through the door and Vivian could not help feeling embarrassed because Gabriel was there listening to her mother yell at her.

Gabriel sensed the embarrassment and padded over to the bed where he laid his massive head and whined to get her to open her eyes. When she did he nudged her hand and she smiled at him before turning her hand over and running it through his dark velvety fur.

She choose to ignore her mom and just concentrated on her feelings of contentment at that moment. She had allot to think about and take in but she knew now she had time to do just that without the pressure of the pack or Gabriel. He would give her time and for that she was grateful

"Do you want to get cleaned up and go get some food, I doubt mom's cooked anything." Vivian asked and chuckled when the massive wolf bounced its head up and down and wagged his tail along the wall.

The two quickly showered and got dressed in some clean clothes. Gabriel still had a bag on his bike from the trip to Charleston. He knew she was not ready to see the pack yet so he took her to a nicer restaurant on the outskirts of town that most could not afford to eat at. He to was on a tight budget but wanted to give his mate what she needed. He knew deep down she would be his it would just take her some time to adjust to the idea.

"So tell me more about your plans for all of us?" She asked after the waitress took their orders and left the table dejected when Gabriel had not even looked her way.

"I have found a few places with the help of your uncle that I believe will work well for us. but I really love the one in upper state New York. It has a motel with a restaurant, a convenient store and a bar for allot less than what we have available. It is advertise as a great place for biker's as the town has a huge rally ever summer. I thought we could use some of the saved money to set up a garage that works on bikes and maybe a few custom pieces. In the off season we can just do jobs for the towns people since there is only two other shops in town. The best part is all of the property backs up to the Adirondacks, so we would have plunty of room to roam. The land behind and to the left of the property is for sale also so we could get that and build some cabins or even a rv park that the pack can live in so we are all back together. That would go in hand with my other plans." He told her excited and Vivian was shocked he had really thought about this and researched it.

"What is the other properties like? " she asked and he explained them to her. One was in Montana which sounded okay with all the free wilderness and lack of people but the pack needed jobs to keep them busy and money for basic stuff like electricity and gas, housing and food. Granted they could hunt and have a garden but not till next year so they would need food now. The last one she didn't like at all because of the amount of people in the area an lack of places to run. It would be just like it is now and that is the last thing they needed.

"You have really done some research, you must have started this months ago to already have so many plans?" She asked and he nodded and they finished their meals talking about all he had done in the last few months for the pack, the amount of money they had to spend and what he believed would be best for the pack.

Vivian could not help having to rethink her outlook on this man in front of her. He was a dominate man and would use force if needed but he cared as much as her father did about his pack and he was smart, good looking and when he relaxed like now she could see the dry sense of humor that he had. All of this she found attractive and wondered if he really could be what she had been looking for all along with Aidan. He had shown that morning he could be gentle with her when needed so maybe it wouldn't be so bad being mates.

"Do you want to come to my place and look at all the plans and rules I have made up, or do you want to go home. I know it has been a long few weeks?" He asked her sweetly as they reached his bike.

"What if you grabbed the stuff and come over to my house? Esme won't be in till late and then will be with Tomas. My uncle might be in before them but he never bothers me." She asked him shyly. She knew she needed time to think and make some decisions but she also didn't really want to be alone. Gabriel made her feel safe and she was not quiet ready to give that up yet.

"That sounds fine, we can swing by my place and I will call and check in with everyone else. I do have to go to Jenny's at some point to check on her and make sure she has fed her little boy and at least got out of bed today." He told her and saw the sadness in her eyes when hearing about Jenny.

"Is she still doing so bad? How is she paying the bills and getting groceries if she is staying in bed all day? Why is she even living alone? Mom should have been taking care of her as Queen before the ordeal." She asked because she knew some one had to be helping her if she was so bad off. She wondered if there was something more they could do to help her because as she thought about it now the only time she has saw Jenny or her pup was at the last pack meeting and she was crying most of it.

"I pay her bills and rent, and Magda and Renata cook an clean for her and help with the baby when they can but both work full time and have their own to care for so I try and step in when needed." He told her and her heart melted a bit more and she smiled as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He did not push it just let her lead him and it was a simply perfect kiss.

They grabbed his stuff from his apartment and then went and checked on Jenny. Vivian was even more angry at her mother seeing the young womans condition. She should have been staying with them. She should have been getting her back on her feet not out flirting and fighting over the new leader. She had to accept in that moment her mother was not a worthy queen and Jenny was the only other single female and she was days from losing it.

By the time they finally made it to her place about dark. Gabriel called and checked in with the different members of the pack while Vivian set and thought about all she had learned in the last day, six weeks, and year.

"You know you do not have to have all the answers tonight or even next week. You can take your time to decide now that you know more about what's happening and going on." He told her sitting down next to her and was pleased to find she was not as fearful this time.

"I know that but there is some decisions that need to be made that can't wait till when ever I figure things out. I had no idea about Jenny, what is the condition of the rest of our pack. I cut my self out and now I feel even more disconnected and lost than I was before. I miss being a part of our pack like it was before. I knew I wasn't alone and I could always count on them but look at us now." She told him with huge tears in her eyes and he understood how she felt and had been trying his best since the fire.

He pulled her into his arms and let her cry a bit before finally pushing her face up to look at him. He took his fingers and wiped the tears, " Vivie, please don't cry it kills me inside knowing I can't fix what's making you upset." He told her and she sighed and gave him a watery smile.

"Sorry it is just catching up with me I guess. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." She told him and he nodded and felt her shoulders sag as if she thought he was actually going to leave her.

"I know I don't have to stay but I want to and I told you I am going to be here for you. So how about you go change into something more comfortable and I will do the same and then we watch a movie or something?" He told her and she nodded before hugging him then getting up and doing as he had suggested.

For the rest of the night the two sat and watched movies, talked about things they both liked and disliked and finally went to bed about midnight. She liked having someone who was interested in her and that would listen and care about what she had to say. Why she had felt like it was only Aidan who would treat her that way she didn't know because Gabriel was showing even more interest in what she had to say than Aidan had.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning Gabriel woke up for work as normal but Feeling a weight on his chest he looked down quickly to find Vivian asleep on him. It had been very late or early depending on how you look at it when she had started having a nightmare. He had been there for her when she woke up and held her close until she fell back to sleep in his arms and he was to content holding her to move her. But now he had no choice or he would be late to work and sadly he needed his job to cover everyone's needs. So carefully he tried to get out of bed not wanting to wake his peaceful mate. He had almost thought he had managed when her hand caught his arm.

"Where you going?" She asked with eyes still closed and he was not sure she was actually awake or not.

"It's Monday baby, I have to get ready for work. If you want we can do something afterwards, maybe go for a run or just get a bite?" He asked her while kissing her forehead.

"Sure sounds fun, go shower and I will make you some breakfast and me lots of coffee." She replied finally opening her eyes and looking up at him. She had no idea how beautiful she was in that moment and how hard it was for him not to pull her into his arms and claim her.

"You don't have to cook, you can go back to sleep its still really early." He replied and she smiled up at him before sitting up and bashfully giving him a quick chastise kiss then pulling away to look at him fully.

He was very attractive with dark chocolate locks and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. His body was built and supported strong wide shoulders and long toned arms. His chest carried a few scars from different things but added to his ruggedness. At least she had a handsome mate she thought and found it was scaring her less and less and appealed to her more and more.

"I know but I want to," she tells him and he nodded before heading off to her bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later he walked into the kitchen where she was standing over the stove finishing gravy. She had already set out plates for the two of them and had coffee ready. Walking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in kissing her neck before releasing her and she turned smiling a breath taking smile at him and handed him a cup of coffee she had already poured for him.

"Smells good, your going to spoil me if you keep me around to long. I normally don't eat till dinner then it's just a quick bite as I am running around." He told her taking a seat and watching her move around the kitchen with ease and a contentment he had not seen about her in a long time.

"Well I can't cook much yet, but I am used to taking care of myself lately." He knew she meant since the fire and in that moment he realized she lost more than her father. She lost her childhood because she was left alone to deal with things, her security and the home she had always known with her family. Her mother had changed as drastic as what Jenny had just instead of shutting down she became immature and wild forgetting her daughters needs in the process.

"I am sure anything you fix is good, so what is your plans for today?" He asked as she set down across from him. He was enjoying the morning with her so far and she was being much more open to him which made him the happiest man on the planet right then.

"Um, I was thinking of heading over to Jenny's and helping her out today. We are going to be moving soon and thought she would like to go ahead and move in here till then. It would take a burden off of you and she will have to learn to function again if she is here. I think I can help her." She told him and he was in aw of her. Here she was fixing problems after just finding out about them and showing just why he was falling for her. She cared, it was that simple.

"Have I told you today why I want you so much. Your amazing Vivie. I think that is a good idea but don't expect to much right off okay. Also, make the boys help you move the big stuff." He told her with a big smile and chuckled when he saw her blush start at his words.

"I know but she shouldn't be alone, I also plan on having a nice long talk with my mother so that should be pleasant" she said sarcastically.

"I know it's going to be hard but she needs to hear it. Well good luck and if you need me call me, I have got to run. Thank you for breakfast and I will see you tonight baby." He told her and she nodded and smiled as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head and strolled out. Normally she would bristle when some one besides Aiden called her a pet name. Somehow though now that she was seeing who the real man was under the mask she didn't mind. It made her feel cared for in ways she never had and special because she knew he did not treat everyone as he treated her nor show this side of himself.

Thinking of being cared for he had done nothing in the last two days but take care of her even holding her while she cried not once but three times, held her when she woke from her dreams of being shot and just now when he smiled at her for doing what needed to be done.

At that thought she turned angry at her mother. As queen she should have been taking care of their pack and their needs but since the night of the fire it has fallen to Gabriel to do it all. Would she be any better than her mother though? What did she know about being queen? And if she did not step up as queen who would, an outsider who didn't know them or care or her mother who has proven she isn't capable of handling the responsibility without her fathers leadership. Besides could she let another woman take Gabriel from her? Three days ago she would have gladly said yes but now something stirred in her at the thought and it twisted her stomach into knots. He was hers her heart screamed. For all the reasons he said he wanted her she felt the same about him plus he made her feel safe.

She sat there for a long time working through different trains of thoughts and feeling better about it all than she did in a long time. She finally felt hopeful, like something good was happening.

As she was finishing the dishes up still deep in thought about her life her uncle came in and pour himself some coffee.

"Look at who is back in one form, was Gabriel here this morning?" Rudy asked as he took a seat and helped himself to the left over food.

"Yes he was, we were talking about some pack things. Jenny is not doing to good at all and we think it would be to her benefit to go ahead and move in with someone. But Gabriel has Ulf living with him and everyone else is mated or does not have the room so we thought here would be best." She explained to her uncle as she sighed and sit across from him.

"So when you say we, does that make you our new queen?" Rudy asked because he hoped she would accept. She would make a good one he thought.

"I don't know, how am I suppose to know what to even do as queen. Look at mom she really was good till dad died, I think, but now she didn't even try. How do I know I will be any better?" She asked her uncle looking for reassurance.

"Because when I look at you I see your grandma. She was strong, passionate and loved our pack more than anything. She always tried her hardest to do what was best for all concerned. Did she always make the right choices, some would say no, but she was independent, smart and very willing to do all it took. Do you know when her husband died she took over as Alpha and we had no need to elect another until after she died. That is when your father took over. Your mom is just not as strong as you are, you can't fault her. She was always sheltered first from our parents then your father. She never learned how to do things on her own. But you my dear have always had an independent streak just like your grandma. I have faith in you as our queen, look at the situation with Jenny. Your already taking charge and changing something that needed doing. That is all a queen does dear. Gabriel will have the most responsibility with dealing with each member and making sure they all have what they need to survive, that we are all kept safe and are kept strong." He told her and she absorbed the information he gave her.

"If I decide to become his mate and Queen I would want a equal say in everything and I would want to help him as much as I can. It should not be just up to him alone to shoulder everything." She replied and her uncle smiled.

"And that right there is why I believe you would make a good queen. You want to help and to make those decisions, your not scared to change the role of the queen in our pack and maybe a little rebellion is what we need to get us all back to being were we used to be. Your father tried but he was to compassionate. Gabriel and I dare say you, are not scared to use teeth to keep us in line and controlled which is what some of us need. If you choose this role it's not going to be an easy one, it will be a up hill battle getting some to accept your position and to listen to you. But I believe once you do our lives will be much better and you will be greatly respected." Rudy told his niece who he could see was struggling with everything that has happened and to accept her new role.

"Leading your pack is instinctual and you were destine to become queen, it's in your blood. Why do you think you do not let any dominate you, because instinct will not allow it. Our needs will always win out over our human side. Will you be happy letting Gabriel be with another who will tell you who to marry, how many kids you can have, where to work and so on. I can answer that already and it's no you would never be okay with that. " he told her and she knew deep down she would never let someone tell her what to do or control her.

Wasn't that a big reason she kept seeing Aidan, that and the chase. She could see now it was like Gabriel had said she wanted to dominate Aiden and had marked him that first day. Much of her thinking was tring to see pack behavior in his actions because she so desperately wanted to belong and wanted her pack back that she was building it herself. She could do that now with her true pack if she wanted to the way she wanted to.

"Your right but I don't want to tell anyone yet what I am thinking I just want some time to get to know Gabriel and get to where I feel like I am standing on my own again before I decide anything." She agreed and he nodded in understanding.

"Can I barrow the truck this afternoon to move Jenny's furniture over. I thought her and the baby could have the rooms next to mine, they connect to each other through the bathroom and it will give us plenty of room for her stuff until we move?" She asked standing up to refill her coffee cup and to go get dressed. Her head was full and she needed time to think for a while.

"Sure thing just drop me off at work and make the boys help move the bigger stuff. Are you headed over soon cause I will need a ride at 2:30." Rudy replied

"Yeah I am going to grab a shower and head out, I will grab Jenny and then go look for boxes. We will need some for all the pack eventually." She told him and he nodded as she left to get ready.

By the time she was bringing the last load of Jenny's stuff over it was almost dark and she was tired but a little more balanced than she had been. Helping Jenny and watching over the baby was calming and had helped her to center more around her people. These things were what she should have concentrated on instead of being by her self and she had made that decision today to always keep her pack center in her life so she would not become lost again.

Jenny had not fought her on anything but she was cheered that she would get in there and do things when told what to do. Her biggest problem was she was just as lost as Vivian had been but had no idea where to begin to put her life back together having lost allot more than most. They had had a really good heart to heart though and she only hoped she had got through to her some.

Vivian was happy her mother was already gone by the time she had made it back home because she was not ready to talk to her yet. She was frustrated and angry with her mom and she hated that she was moving on from her father. She wanted her mom to be happy but with someone steady and capable of taking care of her mom. Not someone who runs at the first sign of problems, who sneaks in and out so he did not have to deal with the teen daughter and someone from our own pack. So it was better to have this talk later when everything else was decided and dealt with.

"So you and Gabriel are going out tonight, somewhere special or just to Tooly's?" Jenny asked Vivian as she watched the younger girl cook dinner.

"Um, I am not sure we really did not make any firm plans other than he would come by after work. We are just taking it slow and getting to know each other before we make any thing official." She told Jenny.

"I understand Isaiah and I courted for almost a year before I agreed to be his mate, it wasn't long before Sarah came then little Uriah. After the pups it was hard because we never had alone time. Now..." She trailed off with a sigh and tears filled her eyes at the thought of never seeing her husband or daughter again.

"You know I believe that true mates never really leave each other and that if seperated you will find each other again. you just have to believe you will see him again. Until then he wouldn't want this for you."Vivian told her and she nodded wiping her tears and gave the other girl a grimace.

"You all must think I am so weak, it's just my sisters left to go stay with our mothers pack and my brother took off somewhere so I have been all alone." Jenny told her.

"We'll just have to change that now. You have me and Gabriel has always been there for you. I know that Renata and Magda would love you to accept them as your family. Besides we are all pack and some day maybe your sisters will come back and I am sure once your brother has lived a little maybe mated he will be back." Viv told her and seen the smile before turning back to the stove.

Uriah was sitting on the cabinet next to Vivian watching her cook and chewing on a piece of meat. "Why don't you come out with us tonight? We could get a few others to come and do something fun?" She asked knowing she would have to revile that she was seeing Gabriel but if it helped them all reconnect as a pack and make them all closer then she would do it.

There was only her and what was left of the five in her age group a couple in Jenny's and Gabriel's age group and the rest was all her mothers litter mates. It was time they started building new relationships and strengthening the ones they had let slip.

"I don't know I have not been out since we moved here, what about Uriah. The others might not want us around anyways." She said looking down at her hands.

Uriah picked that moment to start babbling making Vivian smile at the pup before plating the food she was preparing. She had to bribe the boys to help her move the big stuff over with a home cooked meal.

"Nonsense, if I didn't want you there I wouldn't invite you and the others don't count because they can barely think for them selves." She told the mother handing the baby off as she heard the front door open and the noise alerted her to the boys coming in. Not shocking was Gabriel with them and when their eyes met he smiled and winked at her.

"Foods on the table come sit an eat then I thought all of us could go do something fun tonight, that is if your not busy?" She finished looking at Gabriel who shook his head no and followed the others into the kitchen to eat.

It was a noisy affaire as the four younger boys took turns telling jokes or trying to out do the others stories. Gabriel joined in some but mostly watched the scene with a smile. Uriah had managed to make it into his lap and Vivian was happy, turned on and surprised at how good Gabriel was with the pup. Feeding him and playing with him. Even more surprising the boys had gotten Jenny to laugh a few times and even agree to come out to a movie in the park with all of them.

So after Jenny and her cleaned the kitchen back up and got dressed they left. Ulf drove Jenny and the boys while Vivian rode with Gabriel. They found a place up on a small hill that they could sit on and all set down. She was surprised when a few other pack members came by and paid their respect to Gabriel and could not help the fury that engulfed her when one bitch touched him. Had it not been for him pulling away and wrapping his arm around her waist she would have ripped the bitches head off.

Afterwards it confused her why she had become so possessive and didn't know what to feel.

"That is the reaction you will always get when a bitch is to close to your mate. You may not have accepted it yet but your wolf has and will defend what she sees as hers. Welcome to being a mate it is confusing sometimes." Jenny had leaned over and whispered in her ear and chuckled at the face Vivian made at her.

"Well what should I do now mate guru?" She asked back sarcastically.

"Anything you want he is yours girl, what men don't like to say and women don't tell is your in control and you set the pace because once he mates its for life if it is real a female however can change mates if the male is willing. He will do anything to keep you happy, healthy and in love with him now." She explained and this excited Vivian because it was not the way she always believed was true about mates. Making up her mind to just go with it she leaned back into his chest an was happy when he wrapped his arms around her and leaned in To kiss her neck in a loving manner. All the while he was talking to a few of his friends that had shown up also.

Gabriel was having fun and was happy to see that for the first time in a very long time Vivian was joining in and also having fun. He had felt the change in her since this morning but even more so after a couple of the single women came up and flirted with him. Seems she does at least get jealous which means that she did feel something for him.

It was only around 11 when they all got back to Vivian's house. Jenny went straight to bed looking better than she had in months and the boys did not stick around long because they could tell that Gabriel wanted to talk to Vivian.

"We have missed you being around, I am glad you wanted to hang out." William told her as he hugged her. They had always been close but something had changed and he didn't know what it was but he had missed his friend.

"Yeah you gotta cook for us again best meal I have had in a long while." Ulf told her and she nodded her agreement knowing Astrid had never been much of a mother to him and he had ate most nights at her house or at the twins before the fire and she had to assume that it was the same now.

"Anytime your hungry just come by and I will fix you something on one condition?" She told him and he raised his eyebrow at her for her to continue.

"And what might that be?" He asked and she smirked knowing he would agree and she could make him eat anything she tried to fix.

"You can't make fun of anything I try to make and you have to at least try a few bites of everything." she told him and he smiled before embracing her fondly.

"I promise, but I am not going to lie if it sucks." He said jumping away when she swung at him but missing.

Vivian closed the door locking it before finally going into the living room and crashing down next to Gabriel where he put his arms around her pulling her to rest on his chest. He was rather enjoying being able to touch her with out her being so scared of him. He had smelt the fear on her when the boys would touch her or hug her but it had lessened once he had wrapped his arms around her and he was glad for that. His mate should always feel safe when he was around.

"Tonight was fun, so how was your day?" She asked him after ten minutes of blessed peace.

"It was not bad, finished up a big job so it should be pretty simple the rest of the week. I had fun tonight it has been a long time since I just went out and relaxed. So how was your day, did you get all of Jenny's stuff moved?" He asked her after telling her about his day. It was nice to have someone who cared enough to ask.

"Yeah we did, that was why the boys were here I had to bribe them with food to get them to help. I think tonight was good for Jenny but she has a long ways to go yet." She explained and he could not help feeling annoyed at the boys for not just doing something asked of them.

"I agree but with our support and help she will eventually be back on her feet. I think if her family wouldn't have all left her she would have never gotten so bad in the first place but she has you now. How was your talk with your mother, do you think you got through to her?" He asked.

"I didn't talk to her today, actually I have not seen her yet today she was gone before I got home with the first load. She at least knows I am able to change again because she left me a note wanting me to come celebrate with her. I choose to go out with you all instead. I did have a nice talk with my uncle today and wanted to talk to you about some points he made." She told him and he sighed wondering if it was going to be bad. Nothing ever was good for long in his life.

"Anything, I am always here for you." He told her and was surprised when she looked up and kissed him before resting again on his chest.

It made her feel important and care for when he would say thing like that to her, and she had absolute faith he meant it each and every time he said it.

"I hope you say that after I explain what I am thinking. I was talking to my uncle about me taking up as Queen and your mate and he pointed out that my job was to take care of our pack but mainly the leaders job falls to you. You make all decisions and worry about everything. If I become your mate we are in everything together, if there is something needed done or a decision made anything I would want to be as much a part of every aspect of leading our pack. I don't want to be just a pretty face who can't manage if something happened to you. I want to lead like my grandma did." She told him scared of his reaction to what she was saying.

"I would want nothing else, I thought that you understood that we will take our pack into the future and this new life together. To me that meant we shared everything. I honestly believe you can handle this even on your own. With that said there is going to be times I have to take charge because up against a man in wolf form your no match. I know you can handle your self but think about the ordeal up against the rouge you nor any other in our pack would have died and I could not live without you. But other than that I see no reason for you not to be an equal. Is this part of what has been bothering you?" He asked after reassuring her of his position and relaxing knowing it was not as serious as her calling off their mating.

"I just wanted us on the same page. I am not ready to go shouting it to the pack or world just yet but I wanted you to know that I have seen a totally different man the last three days than I thought you were and that I have enjoyed you being around. It also is nice to know that everything I was looking for and needing I have found in you. If you think we can take it slow I want to accept you as my mate, but it's a for life thing no matter what type relationship. I won't have some little bitch who can kick my ass taking you. If your mine its a you fight for me too thing." She told him and smiled when he lifted her chin up making her look into his shinning eyes and smiling face.

"Forever you and me against the world. I promise I will never make you regret this decision. I promise you have all the time in the world baby." He told her before leaning in to kiss her and she shifted to meet him. What started as a simple kiss quickly turned into a intense soul deep kiss. She moved with out breaking the kiss to stratal him and he wrapped one arm around her resting his hand on her neck under her hair while the other wrapped around her waist pulling her in close. When the need for air forced them apart she rested her forehead on his and both took deep breaths.

That kiss had set her blood on fire and it had been all she was looking for instead of feeling let down or lacking like it had been with Aiden it was perfect, intense and felt so right. She knew she was the one pushing for slow but to many more kisses like that and she would just have to take him and claim him. How did she ever live with out him she wondered.

"So does this mean I can kiss you when ever I want to now?" He asked with a smirk on his face and she playfully glared at him before shaking her head.

"Nope it means I can kiss you when I want to which if they are always like that will be all the time." She told him and to prove her point she leaned in an kissed him again and they both lost them selves in the kiss.

"How are we suppose to stop?" She breathed out as he kissed her neck giving her gentle love bites marking her in the same place he had bit her three nights ago to cause her to change once again.

"I don't know if I can stop your the sweetest thing I have ever tasted." He told her against her skin and to prove it nibbled again causing her to moan in want and need.

"I hate to be the voice of reason right now but you have to be up in a few hours for work and I have to go enroll in school tomorrow." She told him as she kissed along his broad shoulder before biting down where his neck and shoulder meet pulling another moan from him and making his hips buck up into her making her breath catch in a good way.

"Do you want me to stay or go?" He asked her giving her the choice knowing he should really go but he wanted her in his arms every night till the end of their lives.

"Stay I sleep better with you with me" she said and he surprised her as he stood up with her still wrapped around him. They slowly made it to her room where after a good thirty minute make out session they finally went to sleep with smiles on their chapped lips.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning started much how the pervious had but this time he was allowed to hold her and kiss her before getting up to dress while she made them breakfast.

"So what is your plans today, I should be off by 1 if you want to go do something?" He told her as he took the seat across from her and started eating.

"I have to enroll in school, but afterwards I am free. What did you have in mind?" She asked him. Taking care of him and waking up in his arms the last two mornings were the best feeling she had felt in a long time. She slept knowing she was safe and he kept the nightmares that normally bother her away.

"I need to call and talk to the realtor on that property and set up a time, maybe this weekend to go see it. Then I thought me and you could grab a bite and see a movie, or we could just rent one and go to my place. It is really up to you." He told her and she smiled at him because he was being so great at making time for her.

"Dinner and a movie sounds great. How about you pick me up about 4:30 and that way we are not out to late. So what else has to be decided if we take the place in New York?" She asks.

"We will have to decide on housing to start with, who will work where and who runs what. Then we will have to decide on who moves when and then once we get up there we will have to start either building houses or get the rv's set up for all of us." He answered and she was amazed once again at how thought out he had made this plan and really could appreciate what he had undertook as Alpha.

"Well I am all for moving ahead, I think we should have houses that connect. Let me work on that for us while you take care of the buying. I like the idea that we won't have all our money tied up in one business and we have land we can build on. I really want to save enough that we can put up a security wall around the houses to stop anybody getting close enough to hurt us again." She explains and he sighed understanding how afraid she still felt. He thinks many feel this way and maybe it is what they need.

"So yesterday I didn't get to bring it up with you but I got a call from a pack in Iowa. Their pack leader died of natural causes and they are either young or old in their pack because most of the middled aged members have either died and left pups behind or taken off leaving pups. The elders are wanting to send a few to us, another pack in Michigan has agreed to take in the elders and minor kids if we can take the young adults. In total there is 10 ages 16-26. I told them we would talk about it because we were new pack leaders and our laws were changing to be more inline with the older packs. They said the ones coming would be fine with it. But I want your opinion on this first before I make a call on yes or no." He laid out for his mate and he could see the hesitance in her as she thought it over.

"Wow that's allot to take in, are they mated, boys, girls. What kind of trouble have they been in and could they be happy not challenging us for power as you said we are new to this and have not set our laws yet. I am not saying no yet but I need time to think about this." She said as she sipped her coffee and watched her mate finish his. It was still taking some getting used to calling him that but she knew after last night he was hers which meant she accepted the role of queen bitch.

"As far as I know there is two mated couples and the rest are single but related to the mates. That has been part of why they are wanting a change. I guess all of them are to closely related to mate except the two couples. There is 4 girls 16-19 and two boys 22 and 24. I was hoping that the girls would attract the boys to them and mate. Hopefully calming the boys down a bit otherwise next year we are going to have to send them to other packs to mate and risk them not coming back and leaving us with you and Jenny that can have pups for the pack. We need new blood in our pack to as most of us are related and will be once we have a child. And I would never push Jenny, but maybe she can make a friend with one of the single boys. No one can replace Isaiah, he was my best friend did you know that?" he asked and when she shook her head no he continued. "it is another reason I have taken care of Jenny and Uriah because he would have done it for you if our places were changed. Anyways my point is she deserves to be happy and to be taken care of, he would have wanted that." He said with a sad sigh before muttering "I don't know maybe I am trying to see something not there and this will hurt our pack instead of help it." He explained and she could see the doubt in him and knew she was seeing his true self under the mask. Moving to sit in his lap to comfort him as he had her the last few days she kissed him then cuddled in close letting him wrap his strong arms around her.

"I think that you are looking out for what is best for our pack and your friends memory, I will think on this today and we can talk more tonight, however never, no matter what we want for Jenny, ever tell her to make a friend or move on. She will in her own time but she is not even close to being ready. I think it is sweet of you to care so much for your age mate's mate." She told him and he relaxed wrapping his arms tighter around her kissing her head just enjoying the closeness.

Hearing the door upstairs open and not knowing if it was Esme or Jenny the two sighed and Vivian stood up followed by Gabriel. He kissed her quickly and said good bye before leaving her to her day.

She cleaned up their breakfast mess while deep in thought. It would be nice to have some more age mates to be around as long as they knew their place, but she could handle them easily enough as she had Astrid. It would also keep her boys, an they were hers because they have always been together but also because she was queen now, close to home and maybe calm them down some. She had already seen the change in them now that Rafe was not around to lead. None of the other boys were that strong of a leader. The problem left was the two unattached males. Who would they mate to. One could of course catch Jenny's eye but that still left one who would need a mate. They already had four unattached males in their pack who had not mated and having to many caused problems her father had always said. It depended on how many that's left the pack come back once we are settled in New York. The more she thought of all she had looked over the better that one looked for their needs.

Hearing feet running behind her she turned around to catch Uriah just as he went to jump on her back making them both laugh.

"Hungry," he said as he only knew a few words still only being a little over a year old.

"Well we can't have that now can we little puppy. You want some of my bacon and eggs I didn't eat?" She asked as she put him into the middle of the table and sit the plate down in front of him. She had to laugh again as his chubby fists grabed the food and shoved it in his mouth.

"How are you this morning? Did Gabriel already leave?" Jenny asked her as she came in following her pup to the table and thanking Vivian who sat another plate in front of her with food on it.

"Yeah he had to get to work but said he would be off by one and we are going to go eat and see a movie. I am good, I think we made it official between us last night, not that way." She finished at the smirk on Jenny's face.

"That sounds fun but what do you mean sort of, either you accepted him or not." She said with a giggle at Vivian who stuck her tongue out at her.

"Okay I did and I know I wanted slow but if his kisses keep like they have been I don't know how we will do anything but live in the bedroom." She said but before Jenny could reply her mother walked in.

"Who is living in the bedroom?" She asked making her way to the coffee machine and filling a cup.

"I was just talking about this couple we saw last night at the concert. They were all over each other and I commented that I could understand living in a bedroom with him." Jenny said quickly to save her friend who she knew was not ready for her mom to know about her and Gabriel yet.

"We'll you could have a man like that Viv if you would get over your self. Why didn't you come celebrate with the pack last night, missed a good fight. "Esme said and Vivian shook her head at her immature mother.

"Because I was with the other part of the pack out enjoying a movie in the park. What was this fight over not that it ever takes much. Your age group need to seriously grow up and stop fighting all the time, eventually you are going to draw attention that you heal so fast and are so strong." Vivian told her mother who was not receiving the message very well.

"unless your going to become Queen Bitch and make us stop fighting then lay off. At least I was not stupid enough to tell a meat boy about us thinking he would accept me." Esme said as she sat down at the table having not even acknowledge Jenny or Uriah.

"We haven't seen you in a few days Esme what have you been up to?" Jenny asked trying to stop the impending fight between mother and daughter. She did not envy Vivian's position.

"Working then hanging out with Tomas and a few others. Tomas and a few of his old pack mates are thinking about moving with us when we go they have almost out stayed their welcome in town and don't want any suspicion brought on them." She told the young mother who did not know who she was talking about but Vivian knew of Tomas a thought he was a spineless bastard and could not understand how her mother could get mixed up with a man like him after loving her father who was a honest honorable man.

Jenny feeling the tension grow again decided it was time to take her son out of the house to go play down at the river in wolf form. He was still unbalanced in his human form and so had more fun as a puppy.

Vivian kissed Uriah and handed him off to his momma and watched them leave before turning on to her mother. "First off you need to grow the hell up and if I have to make you I will, second of all Tomas and his old pack members are not welcome to move with us and bring trouble with them. You can not believe Gabriel would allow that to happen and neither will I. Things are changing Esme and you better accept them." She told her mother who had stood up to face daughter head on both letting emotions flow through them and cause them to start the change.

" what makes you think you can order me around or have any control over a man like Gabriel. He will get tired of waiting for you and choose a real queen to stay with him." She spat and Vivian let out a half growl and half laugh.

"And that bitch is you, you weren't even worthy to claim that place once, look what happened since we moved here. A real queen wouldn't have let it happen. Besides you threw your self at him so many times and I know he never looked twice because it was always me he wanted and guess what it will be me that he will always want no matter how long I make him wait because I will always be the better match." Vivian said seeing red at the thought of her mate with another especially her mother.

"Want to bet, even if he chooses you now in 7 years another will take your place. Never know maybe your new found friend Jenny that moves in on him or some stray bitch. Either way you won't keep him for ever you just don't have what it takes." Esme spat at her daughter who snapped back and hit her mother.

Rudy who had been standing to the side quickly grabbed Esme holding her back and telling Vivian to cool it.

Once they were calmed down a little Rudy decided to take control. " what the hell is going on here?"

When neither answered he barked out, "Vivian tell me now."

"She wants to try and take Gabriel from me and be queen bitch again when she acts like a child fighting and partying all the time. She never thought once about those in our pack who needed her after we moved here." Vivian explained and he knew that until her mother accepted her daughter was now queen bitch and listened a fight of dominance was going to happen. Esme will find it hard to accept her time has ended and a new alpha and his queens time had come.

"I was grieving I shouldn't have had to worry about these things." Esme exclaimed.

"As queen bitch you always have to worry about these things, the pack always comes first. Isn't that what father always told us. You could have helped because you knew what they were feeling, but instead you want to act like a stupid teenager with no responsibility." Vivian said more frustrated than angry now that her mother wouldn't get it at all.

"I needed time before I could help anyone." She tried to make an excuse again.

"I get that for a couple weeks but not over a year. If you have time to date and party with strangers you had time to take care of your pack. But instead Gabriel had to do it and he lost as much as any of us. From the moment the fire happened he took charge and took care of our pack. You could have to but I get your not strong enough so why would you think you are now." Vivian started off understanding but ended with a growl once again thinking about her mother touching her mate.

"I thought you hated him, never wanted the position, why now because I do? Don't I deserve to be happy to?" Her mother asked again sounding like a spoiled brat.

"Yes within reason, you don't deserve the position of queen bitch you lost the bitches fight to Astrid. And I used to want to dislike Gabriel but I have accepted there is more to him than what he lets the pack see and I like that side of him." Vivian said and her mother sprang up glaring at her.

"Your a child who knows nothing on how to please a real man, how to be queen bitch. I won't let you do it, I won't accept this mating!" She yelled at her daughter who smirked at her mother.

"You can't stop me from accepting. I became an adult last year and I won the bitches fight so try an stop me." Vivian yelled back before leaving the room stomping up the stairs to her room where she slammed the door and locked it.

Taking some deep breaths she let her claws grow and raked them across her door. Feeling just as frustrated she decided to draw a little on the houses that she had told Gabriel she would plan out for their pack. She knew what she wanted but not if everyone would accept them. Losing herself in her drawing she lost track of time and was brought back to reality with sharp knocking on her door.

"Vivian, let me in?" Gabriel's voice came through. Looking at the clock she realized it was two thirty already and she had not even gotten cleaned up to go to the school to registrar.

Putting her notebook down and standing up stretching she made her way to the door and opened it for him letting him through before locking it back.

"Are you okay, I had called Rudy about the properties and he told me about the fight with your mom and I wanted to check on you." He asked as he pulled her in close to his body making her relax and feel better than she had before he come over.

"I am upset and pissed off but unless I want to fight my mom or announce I have accepted being Queen Bitch which will still make me have to fight her it's not going to change at the moment." She told him and he nodded he understood and leaned in kissing her. He had missed her all morning and it was nice to have her in his arms. The kiss was full of passion but was slow and sweet.

Once they pulled apart she smiled up at him shyly and he knew in that second he was falling for her. However he would wait until she was ready like he promised before he told her.

"So what did you find out about the properties, I am running so late I was drawing and lost tract of time but I have the plans drawn out. Do you think you could take me up to the school if I get changed?" She said as she was already moving around her room taking her shirt off and putting another on that was a deep purple peasant top next was her nite shorts to be replaced by a dark tight pair of tights that was down to her mid calfs. She then added some matching purple healed sandals that added a couple inches on to her height.

"Sure then we need to get going, that's what I wanted to tell you we have to go look at the property in New York and decide tomorrow yes or no because there is two others already looking. If we want it then we have to move with cash. I wanted you to come with me and see if you like it. We will only be gone three days at most." He told her and she smiled a big smile while brushing her hair out.

"I would love to come with you, what are we going to tell my mom though?" She said throwing a couple shirts a sweater and some jeans in a bag along with her brush, shoes and her bathroom stuff and she was ready in ten minutes.

"Nothing, you can come and go as you want because your an adult also with your fight she will assume your avoiding her." He told her taking her bag and then wrapping his other arm around her pulling her in close kissing her again pulling a moan from her.

"We are never going to leave if you keep doing that." She told him out of breath.

With a chuckle he took her hand and once the door was unlocked lead her down stairs where she told Jenny quickly where they were going and when they would be back.

Before they left her house he called Ulf and told him and the others to get up to the school and get enrolled. By the time that Vivian was finished the boys had shown

"Vivie, tell your ol'man here we are smart enough and don't need to finish school!" Finn said dropping his arm around her and quickly removing it because of the growl coming from Gabriel who pulled her against his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. He did not like seeing another man touch his mate and also knew how it frightened her although he would give her credit she never even flinched, that alone made him proud of her.

"No, I happen to think you do need at least a high school education. How else will you make a living once your mated and have pups." She retorted and laughed as the boys moaned about it. They talked a few more minutes before the boys went into the school and Vivian and Gabriel left for New York. It was her first trip there and she was excited.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Six hours later he was checking them into a cheep motel and she was ordering them food to eat. The two were wanting to go out for a run before sleeping because all the way up here the view and smells were amazing, so clean and fresh that you could smell the earth. If there was one thing she had missed from West Virgina was the clean air.

They also wanted to check the area for other wolves or packs, for wildlife and how easy it would be to get in and out of the property they were going to see the inside of the next day. It was allot bigger than originally said on the listing and they had areas that they could all stay until they built their small village they wanted for the pack. Both were determined to make this place a permeant place that was safe for generations to come.

They ran and played all over the area never smelling anyone else and was relieved at how vast the woods were and how there would never be a time they should be seen because of it. The two moved around campgrounds, checked out the store and cabins then snuck close to the motel and bar. Of course all was dark an closed but with their advance eye sight they could see as much as if it was light outside.

Tired but both very happy they made their way to their clothes before changing back into human form.

"I love this place, and the land is amazing. We can all move quicker than I had thought since we have places already for them to stay. I still want to get the other land and build on it but we have time now to get it done." Vivian said almost bouncing from her excitement and Gabriel loved seeing her so happy.

"You do not think its to much to handle?" He asked her as they walked towards their room he had not even thought of another room because he liked having her in his arms all night and waking up to her beautiful face.

"I don't think so, the girls that are still in school or right out can work the motel and restaurant. The others can do the day shifts and then the boys can do the maintenance, the men work the bar and garage and then we just have to fill the other places. We might be short at first but it will be a good incentive to join our pack instead of leave it. It will bring new lines in like we talked about." She told him as they headed up the stairs to their room.

Once inside he pulled her into his arms and held her to him breathing her in before kissing her soundly. It was so hard not to just take her but he was determined to move at her pace.

A long few minutes passed and she curled into his side with a smile. They had ended up on the bed and she wasn't complaining.

"So have you thought more about what we talked about this morning about the younger adults and teens from the other pack?" He asked knowing he needed to give them an answer soon.

"If we take them does it mean we have to accept anyone wanting to come. Some like my mothers new toy and his pack want in on the money and good times. I already told her this morning they weren't coming with us. I think having the younger ones would be nice for our pack and I miss having pack mates my age. I just don't want to do something that brings trouble, something my mother is quick to point out." She told him once again feeling really nice having a person who listens and cares about what she has to say but also someone she did not have to hide half of her self from.

"No, we have say on who can come to live with our pack and I do not mind investing in our pack when it is a benefit to us all. This could set all of us up for life and our pups and theirs, but we are going to have to guard it fiercely to keep it that way and I know your going to hate this but your mom is part of the problem at the moment. She told Tomas how much we got back in insurance money and life insurance and he has ran his mouth. It's going to cause problems." Gabriel told her and she gritted her teeth. How stupid can her mother get she wondered. Soon she was going to have to make her mother heal.

"Then I say we allow the young ones to move with us, they could even go ahead and come and start school with us, hopefully catch the fours attention. Do we know if they are bringing anything with them?" She asked wondering where they would stay. Of course Rudy's house had enough room for them all for a few months.

"We will find them places. The mated couples will come with their household goods the elders have gave them to start out on. From what I have gathered its two families that married and the younger ones have their beds and clothes and are living with the two mated couples in a small house. Their parents were killed when the kids were very young and they were raised by a grandmother who just died. The boys lived with an aunt who is going to be going to the other pack because she is ill and can't take care of them anymore." He told her and she nodded with a sigh.

"So are we accepting this place?" She asked quietly feeling content and safe.

"Yes, I can make you safe here and give you and our pups a good life here as long as that is what you want?" He replied and she leaned up looking him in the eyes with a large smile on her face.

"Yes... Yes..yes. This place is perfect. I also want to tell the pack about us and the new laws when we tell them about this place. Start all new at once." She told him and he smiled before pulling her up and kissing her. She could not wait till she could tell her mother that she was mating Gabriel for life not until another challenged her.

He let his hands wonder as he kissed her and was thrilled by the breathy moans and the sharp cries of his name as he did. He was even more relaxed when all he smelled was her arousal and never fear. They continued for a while like that before he slowed it down or they would not stop. Satisfied they quickly curled around each other and went to sleep.

The next day they paid for both properties in cash and just had to stick around a couple more days to sign the papers and get all the keys. They explored, swam, and just had fun getting to know each other with out anyone else around or the pack putting pressure on them. She was learning to trust him and getting to really know the man not the pack leader. He was intelligent and funny, very caring and protective by nature over her.

They neither were looking forward to going back but they both had allot to do. With luck they would be able to move in October and hopefully have the motel, store, restaurant and bar up and going by then but it was going to be pushing it.

They had taken the time to go over their pack laws and change the ones they wanted, made new ones and then figured out who was coming back once they moved, who was moving with them and what new members they were allowing. Gabriel had brought the pack books to add the new members and to finally record the deaths of those who had died. This should have already been done but Esme had not completed any of the records going back years. It took many phone calls and hours to update it but both were feeling accomplished at the end.


	6. Chapter 6

The night they arrived back they called a pack meeting to inform them of the changes and to update them on the move.

The house was feeling full as he had called ahead and had the newest members go ahead and come having arrived earlier that day. They were going to be staying here with Vivian until the move.

"Okay we have allot to go over tonight. First off we wanted to announce some changes in the pack laws and some new rules we are going to enact to help protect us and preserve the pack better. These are not up for debate so do not even try." Gabriel growled out and all was quiet. Many still remember how he was at the ordeal.

"Now the first one is we will not be allowing the pups to go to public schools, we will be building us a school room and homeschooling them. This will keep interaction to the bare minimal and stop the older ones from looking for a mate outside of pack. As for older members I know a few of you have jobs working in their world and we will allow this to continue as long as pack comes first and there is no problems arise. If anyone is interested in teaching the pups please let us know and we will get you the information and stuff you need." Vivian told them and many showed surprise that she was leading and talking during a pack meeting, most adjusted quickly and kept silent.

"Why are you telling us this, only Queen Bitch can lead pack and only if Alpha is not here" Esme said to her daughter. She was upset because it looked as if her daughter was going to take her,Esme's rightful place.

"Glad you asked mother, yes I have accepted Gabriel as my mate an taken on the role as Queen Bitch. However, there is some changes to this also." She started an looked to Gabriel to finish.

"We have decided to take our pack back to the old ways. We will court and co lead the pack for six months at which time we will have a conformation ceremony. We will have three years to have our first pup and one every two year after till we have produced three unless we have multiple pups at once. This is the biggest change to what we do as mates now, another big change is we are mating for life. No one can challenge Vivian her place at my side. Once we die or are to old our oldest child will lead the pack with their mate. If the children are minors then an ordeal will be called to establish a new pack leader." Gabriel laid out and at once talking started the loudest was from Esme.

"You can't change the law only the strongest can lead and I know Vivian is not she just got lucky at the Bitches fight." Esme yelled standing at once. That place was hers.

"Actually we can change it. The three strongest packs follow this law and it is what we want for ours." Gabriel told them as Aunt Persia stood up.

"They can choose what ways to follow as they are alphas." She said and most quieted but still a few like Esme and Lucian continued to make noise.

"Your welcome to leave the pack if you do not accept our laws. If you stay and continue to cause problems then you will feel our teeth. We will not put the whole in danger for a few." Gabriel growled at the few sitting around Esme and Lucian who quieted but still held scowled on their faces.

"Speaking of a few, Ulf, William, Finn, and Gregory. You four have the opportunity to get back on the right path without the influence of Rafe and Axel. This is your last chance get cleaned up, finish school and make a good life for your selfs. If you do not and if you start acting as you were then either you will be exiled or killed. We will not tolerate the behaviors of the past. That goes for anyone still fighting or acting in anyway to shame our pack. Yes it is natural to want to dominate others, to protect what is ours but we also need to see that the world is to populated and we are running out of space to continue to act as you have." Vivian told them all and again muttering started.

"If you do not respect your Queen I will make you. Her word is law same as mine. We are equals so if you choose to disrespect her your disrespect me and I will discipline you." Gabriel said standing to his tallest intimidating form.

"Now we have allowed some new members to join us. Their pack recently voted to join others due to size and ages. At this time we would like to introduce them and then we will tell you more about the move and plans." Gabriel said and then had the new members stand as he introduced them.

"We have two new mated couples Lake and his mate Mehetabell, and her brother Adam and his mate Stephanie. Stephanie is also Lakes sister an they have another brother John who is 17. Mehetabell's twin sister is Anastasia who is 17. Then we have their cousins 18 year old Franceska, 17 year old River, 16 year old Aella and 15 year old Travis. They will be staying here with Vivian and attending school until we move so make them feel welcome."

"Now as far as accepting any other new comers we have decided that if they pay to build their own house or give us the equal amount to take an apartment, which we will get to in a bit, along with the first years dues. Has a clean record with their pervious pack and will not cause problems they will be allowed to join. It would not be fair to our original pack and the newest ones to take away to provide for them. The first time there is an issue they are going to leave our pack, if they refuse then it will mean death. Again we are looking out for the welfare of our pack and bringing in new lines that will benefit ours." Gabriel explained and Vivian growled under her breath at the smug look on her mother and Tomas's faces. Those two were up to something.

"Now we have been busy the last few days first of all we called our pack mates who had left for family when we moved and we have a few going to be coming to join us once we move. Now the other thing we have been working on is our move. We found a place that was well within our budget that will more than provide for our needs." Vivian told them all and most looked excited she thought. All of them miss the pack and crave being back together.

"It is in upstate New York and backs up to so much wilderness we should never be seen again by humans. We also bought a large tract of land to build on. Vivian has designed houses for us all to decide on and also drew out the plans for our small village. I will let her explain that in a moment. Now the property we bought for us is going to demand allot from our pack but it will more than give back. It is 2000 acres with a private lake, a 120 room motel with attached restaurant, 41 campsites that stay booked full from spring to early fall due to hunting and fishing. There is also a biker rally every year that they provide for. There is a tack/convience store next to the campgrounds and lake, also 5 cabins and two houses that have yearly return guests already booked if we can get it opened up. Also on the property is a bar that has inside and outside areas set up. It is going to take everyone of us to run the place but average profit a year is close to six million. I would like once we get settled to build a garage to work on cars and bikes, and boat motors because of the rally and the fact the next closest one is thirty miles away. I have ran numbers and this could potentially bring in close to 750 thousand a year. After bills, savings, and dues from each family we are looking at each of you getting around 60 thousand. That is roughly around thirty grand more than you get now." He told the pack who eyes were wide but it had put smiles on their faces finally.

"Now as for housing we can either send a few men up ahead of time to build houses or move in cabins deciding on what we vote on and push the move back to mid December depending on the weather, or we can move as planned in October leaving our household stuff in storage and stay in the cabins and houses, but if we do this it will be very packed in each mainly nothing but sleeping. The benefit to this is we could get the motel up and going along with the restaurant and bar making us some income so we are not hitting into pack savings. Now the plans I have will be the same no matter if we do single cabins or the houses like I have designed. They will be two story and have a connection on both floors for us to be able to travel between them. There will either be two or three houses to each group. I figured this way we can help more with those who need it and the pups can grow up together. Now I have designed an apartment building with twelve units for those who are single or when we get new mates just starting out. Those are two bedroom where most of the houses will have three or more. In the center of the houses will be the first thing built and that is the meeting house which will be used for the school also. I was also thinking of adding a small room for Renata, Jocelle, and Magda to see the sick or to deliver the pups. This will cut out hospitals and those bills." She told them and was happy to see them all seemed to like the idea.

"How is the housing going to be decided and who's paying for them?" Raul asked.

"We plan on using the insurance money we have left. That means each family get roughly 60 thousand and then the apartment building which will cost about the same amount as all the houses give or take the inside things. As far as deciding on who get what and where I have drawn up a small chart for you to see if this is the route we take. I tried to keep family and extended together in each complex with the exception of the very back one. Two of the houses will have our elders in them and so I put the young adults that just joined us in the third so that they can each look after the other. They were also the only ones not living at home or mated yet." Vivian told them and they seemed to be thinking over it.

"How soon can we see the plans and when do we need to decide by?" Rolf asked.

"I have them now if you want to see them?" She asked a bit embarrassed that they would all be looking at what she drew up.

"Yes, how many square ft did you plan on and can we make changes if we like depending on our own needs."

"I planned on roughly 2000sq ft a house and we have talked and if you add to the design then you will have to pay the difference in cost." She answered. Gabriel was enjoying watching her take charge and could see the passion she held for her people.

She passed around the plans for the villege and the houses and let them talk about it while she moved over to Jenny and Uriah who threw hisself at her when she was close enough.

"I think someone has a crush, all week he has wondered around asking for you." She told Vivian who smiled and cuddled the boy close.

"So how was the trip?" Jenny asked.

"So much fun, we will have to talk later when we are alone. So I talked with your family and your brother is out west right now. He met a woman and they have mated. They will be joining us when we move, as will your oldest sister, your other sister has mated and he does not want to leave his pack and your mom is staying with her." Vivian told her friend who had a huge smile on her face because she had missed her family so much.

"I have a question what are we going to do as the pack grows, we have 10 who even mated with each other will be needing housing?" One of the older males asked.

"Part of why the houses are so big is mated couples normally stay with family until their first pup is born and they are comfortable enough to move at which time we will either build another complex, give them an open apartment or decide then. We have not discussed budgets yet but part of the savings is for our future mates to be set up. Once we look over all the books we will have a much better idea how we are going to do it. We of course ask for all suggestions and help." Gabriel told the male and he nodded. He had two daughters who looked to be early pre teens.

"I say we vote now and then we can move on if there was anything else." Rolf told them and many nodded.

"If not everyone is ready to decide we can wait for a few days, otherwise we can vote and then decide also when we are moving before or after we build." Gabriel told them once again standing up. Vivian joined him still holding Uriah who seen Gabriel and squealed as he reached for him. Gabriel smile and took the baby tickling his tummy before setting him on his hip and turning his attention back to the room holding thirty something people.

"I say vote," Magda said and then added. "All in favor of the complexes" and almost all raises their hands, the blaring exception was Esme and Lucian's group.

"That is majority, now all in favor of moving before we build in October?" She asked once again and this time not as many raised their hands. The same amount when asked to wait.

"How about we all think on it and then we can come up with different solutions to meet everyone's needs." Gabriel told them and then dismisses the meeting. Most greeted them and congratulated Vivian on her position expressing their loyalty but a portion including her mother simple left. She would be lying if she said it didn't hurt but she still had other things to worry about.

"I started getting the rooms ready when the new members arrived I just need to finish up two for the girls." Jenny told Vivie who nodded and followed her over to the new kids. They introduced themselves and told them they would have the rooms ready soon and that they were welcome to socialize until then. The four boys did not wait till it was all the way out of her mouth before introducing themselves and telling bad jokes.

"The two of them managed to sneak into the room and while cleaning it and making the bed talked about all that had been going on, her trip, Jenny's laps at being left alone and the new plans for the pack.

"So if I ask you a question would you tell me the truth," Vivian asked Jenny as they finished up the last room.

"Of course, what is it?" She asked.

"The first time you made love was it bad, did it hurt allot?" She asked turning as red as a tomato.

"Isiah was very gentle with me and we were so into the kissing and touching that honestly it just felt amazing. I was lucky in a way because he had some experience before me so knew what to do. There is so much passion and lust between you and Gabriel that I promise even if it hurts for a few minutes you won't remember it. If you think that is intense wait until you two make love under the moon in your pelt it makes everything a thousand times more intense." She answered her friends questions.

"I want to move forward a little with Gabriel but what if he can't stop or I don't like it?" Vivian asked still as red as can be but also a bit worried.

"Then you tell him where the line is and he will stop or tell you it would be pushing it to far but he is not going to do anything to hurt you ever. Take your time and just let it happen when it does but you can always say no." Jenny told her before hugging the younger girl before they went back down stairs.

"Mmm, there is my mate I was looking for you?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist and she burrowed into his strong body.

"Why were you looking for me?" She asked while listening to his strong heart beat create a nice beat.

"I was going to see if you wanted to stay with me tonight either here or at my place? I also thought we all could go out for a bit grab some food and relax. There is a pizza place not far and Uriah loves pizza." He told her and she smirked into his chest.

"Uriah or you? Who alls going?" She questioned.

"Us, the boys, the new pack mates and Jenny. Bucky said he might swing by for a slice or two." He told her and she nodded she would go and he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"We can go back to your place afterwards, Ulf could stay here with Jenny." Vivian told him hoping he would catch on she wanted privacy with him.

"Sounds like a plan babe, lets go?" He said finally releasing her but taking her hand in his to lead out the door.

She had not thought about Aiden in days until they arrived at the pizza place and she realized it was the one that him and his friends frequent. It was bound to happen at some point this summer or at least in school but she really hoped it wasn't tonight she wanted to have fun with her mate and pack, then later she wanted to have some alone time with her mate, but what if seeing Aiden bothered her or him for that mattered she thought scanning the place quickly and feeling relieved she did not recognize anyone from school.

They all found a few tables and pushed them together before taking seats. Of course Gabriel an Vivian was at the head of the table and seated first then the others filled in around them the men and boys making sure there was a female at least between them and the new queen. The new pack had been raised in old traditions and followed them closely.

They all laughed and joked and it was nice having so many around their ages once again. By the time the pizzas arrived Vivian had relaxed and had forgotten all about her ex. Uriah had moved quickly into Gabriel's lap and had eventually fallen asleep. It was so amazing to see them together that a part of her was quickly wanting one of their own. She just hoped they could wait till they moved and was in their home first. He seen her looking at him with a soft smile and so pulled her in closer and had to smile when she did not resist but moved as close as she could.

He had been talking to the two oldest boys about sports and car before moving on to the next topic. " so where do you want to work once we get settled, have you though about it?" He asked and both nodded.

"I want to work in the shop once it up and going. I am a certified mechanic already." Lake told him and he nodded.

"That's good, So am I but no one else is in the pack. I will need the help setting up the shop and training as we need the help." Bucky told them. He had shown up just as the Pizza was getting there.

"I haven't really thought about it, back home I was working in a book store part time and a coffee shop while our mates finished school. Where we lived there was not much options." Adam told them.

"you have some time to decide. Once we get there we will need help building so you could learn carpentry. Raul and Rolf bout have a business that remodels homes or custom designs new ones, a couple others are bouncers, but your not old enough for that yet. We will have the bait shop, motel and restaurant you can choose from." Gabriel told him.

Meanwhile Vivian was talking to the girls. They were all very nice and out going but she really like Frannie and Bell. They kept the sarcasm going and all them laughing. They also spent a good half hour on the boys and who was cuter, who was better they though in bed and then moved on to fashion. All of them would be going to school with her in a few weeks and she was happy about this she had been so alone the last year that she never wanted to feel that way again.

"You ready to get out of here, the boys are taking to girls and John out to hang out and the rest are going back with Jenny." He told her while kissing the shell of her ear

"Yeah let's go," she replied and after a few minutes of good byes he lead her out to his bike and they were gone.

As soon as they hit his front door they were wrapped up in each other. The intense passion was all she felt and the want and need overwhelmed her. She always believes she wanted slow and gentle and while he was not rough there was nothing slow about them.

She felt him pulling away and locked her legs around him and held him to her, they had made it to his bed at some point losing most of their clothes along the way. "I am ready, just be careful" she told him and seem a new fire light his deep blue eyes making them almost black with passion.

"Your sure we can wait babe." He tells her and she nodded as she leaned up taking his mouth and showing him how much she was sure. It lasted for hours and by the time the new day had started they were collapsed in a bliss filled knot. It had been everything and more than she had imagined it would be.


End file.
